2014.05.02 - War Council
It's very early morning upon Earth, however, within Limbo time is much more fluid and it looks to be dusk. Currently Illyana is battling with her scrying crystal, she's sent it on a quest to try and find more information about Apocalypse, but currently, it keeps returning only a smattering of images, images that she's already seen. After what feels like the sixth or seventh time that the spell failed, Illyana snarls a curse. "Spit and Hades." Her words are laced with enough frustration and anger, that the few demons that are around her simply scatter. They do /not/ want to catch her eye and have her particular brand of anger focused upon them. She'll turn away from her scry crystal for a short time, while she considers her next steps. It doesn't take her long to decide upon her next course of action, as she turns back to the crystal. A hand will extend as she says intones, "Locate Nate Grey." With her words a swirl of magic wraps around the crystal as it reaches out from Limbo to Earth to locate Illyana's errant teammate. It is very early in New York, but Nate skipped sleep again, so he is awake and aware. This is not uncommon in Nate, who usually seems to have enough energy to burn for three normal people (until he crashes completely) and that seems to have a phobia to normal regular living/sleeping cycles. He is also alone. Which is perhaps a good thing, because this early it would have been normal to catch him with Rose. Nate finds amusing Illyana's peering at him from Limbo and dropping on him anytime, anywhere (at least now, he was paranoid the first few times). Other folks are not as forgiving. The weird thing is he is studying. That is not normal because Nate rarely stays still for more than a few minutes. He has no patience to study, and scoffed the idea of going to school, claiming that he was better off learning in the real world, living and experiencing, and that he would never have a normal job anyway. Most people are paranoid and not always that happy to know that Illyana can spy upon them, unless shielded from her magics, but thankfully those who truly care either accept it, or ignore it. Either way, Illyana's spell locates Nate and the demoness will watch the young man for a little bit of time, before she makes her move. With a flick of a hand the images upon the scrying crystal slowly fades away, the spell easily being cancelled by Illyana. For Nate, it's as if from one page turn to the next, Illyana simply appears, as she a portal flickers to life, and she steps easily enough through. "Hey Nate. How's it hanging?" She asks, not necessarily aware of how early it truly is. Somewhat like Nate, Illyana doesn't always sleep, nor does she typically follow the normal routine of normal people. "Is that a book I see? Clearly the world has ended, if I find Nate Grey reading a book." She'll says with a humorous quirk to a corner of her mouth, as she tries to get a peek at the book he has in front of him. Actually, it is an Halo-tablet, but yeah, there is an e-book, with letters and all that. The world is about to end. There is also a mug of coffee at one side of the table, so maybe not. Flash of light and a blonde! Nate is started for a fraction of a second. It has been a few weeks since Illyana did that on him, so maybe he is out of practice. "Yana..." he grunts, "the book? Ah, this is the Kheran stuff about psychic meditations and learning the Sight techniques. I promised Jack I would give it a shot." He pushes away the tablet as if it was full of evil. "Anyway. It can wait. What are you up to?" He looks the blonde up and down. Black and black and skulls. Usually means she was clubbing all night, or that she came from Limbo, right? At his explanation, Illyana can't help the crinkle of her nose, "That sounds dull, dry and boring.", says the blonde, as she finds a seat to settle upon. "I think I'd rather read the newspaper." Comments the blonde, which is saying quite a bit, since she rarely stays abreast of current events, unless they pertain to herself or her family and friends. As to her current mode of dress, it could be a little bit of both. Clubbing and a bit of time spent in Limbo, both often have the same attire associated with them. "Me?" She finally says, "Not much." She continues with, sounding perhaps just a little blaise about it. "Just trying to scry out our mutual friend Apocalypse." If there's a place to put her feet, she'll put them up somewhere as she glances towards the e-tablet and then back to Nate. Oh yes, boring. Well, Illyana has read enough grimoires and mystic-written texts to know how they go. "Wouldn't so bad if they went straight to the point," mutters Nate. The book can wait, though, Illyana just said the magical world. As Illyana puts her feet on the table Nate reaches for the coffee pot. "Tell me. Cable ran his Danger Room simulation. He claims this Apocalypse he chased here now has psychic powers and is ten times more powerful, it was a massacre." A grimace bends her lips downward slightly, as she says, "I heard about the session. I would have been there too, but I got tied up with a few other projects that kept me a little busy." Like continuing to see what she can find out about Apocalypse, as well as Genosha. "I don't have much on Apocalypse. He's protected from the majority of my spells, but I was able to see a little bit. It's tied with Genosha and there's some sort of lab being constructed as well. If I had my best guess it looks to be cybernetics." Ankles will be crossed at this point, as the sorceress continues, "I let Cable know, since I saw him first, and he told me he already knew the information I gave him. It would have been /nice/ if he had told me. Otherwise I wouldn't have wasted his time." Mutters the blonde woman darkly, before she finally adds, "I'm hesitant to try more powerful spells. When I get too close it's almost as if he senses me." A look will be turned toward Nate, "I wasn't aware he was capable of sensing magic, so I'm inclined to agree with Cable that he's very powerful." "Genosha?" Nate growls, the coffee pot cracks. "Magneto should be his worst enemy, but the psycho Magneto of this world is actually very much like Apocalypse. Both are tyrants that murder anyone that crosses in their path or oppose their rule. I imagine they believe they can use each other and then backstab. I am sorry for the poor bastards that went to Genosha hoping for a better life. Now they have no freedom and no way out. Cannon fodder for Magneto and soon for Apocalypse." He glares at the coffee pot, which seems to shift and wave like a mirage as it is repaired telekinetically. At the sound of the coffee pot cracking Illyana will turn her gaze towards it. A blonde brow will raise upward, before she turns her gaze back to Nate. "I would imagine that's the scenario going on as well. I've tracked Genosha somewhat, but even the island is being cloaked somewhat from my spells, though it didn't stop me from finding out where the island is located, at least." A smirk twitches her lips upward even as she drops her feet to the floor, a light thud coming from that movement. "As for the poor bastards on that island -" She shrugs, "- If we can take them down in some way or another, some of them could have a chance at something other than the 'hard knock life' most of us have been through." Leaning forward now, Yana continues with, "No one wants to make any overt moves right now, but I do think we should eventually do some sort of reconnaissance. Doug keeps telling me I need to speak with Scott, but I haven't yet." Most likely because he wouldn't sanction any of her ideas and/or plans, and would forbade her to go with them, which in the end would then just make her choose the craziest plan and run with it. "I have to wonder how Apocalypse would really react within Limbo. I wonder if I could strip him of his powers within my realm." She says darkly, as her gaze unfocuses slightly, likely considering all the probable outcomes that could come with Apopcalypse being brought to Limbo. Nate leans back, sipping from the coffee mug. Lukewarm, bleh. Then he makes a gesture of frustration with his free hand. "Cable convinced me to wait, that Scott is planning something and Apocalypse is not doing much. But that is... that is giving him time to do something that will forever scar the world. He is not a petty criminal that robs banks and occasionally kills someone in a fit of rage. He is not even about conquest and imposing his will on others. Apocalypse is about genocide and deliberate destruction at a worldwide scale." That Genosha and Apocalypse are shielded from magic is certainly worrisome. It means Magneto has some sorcerers working for him, or maybe some artefacts. Apocalypse is not that surprising, he has been around forever. "I don't know, Yana. Can you really neutralize anyone's powers? Even someone like Superman's, or mine? Maybe you should check if you can do it on someone that wouldn't, y'know, demolish your place if you fail and make you look weak in front of your demons." "Yes, waiting just allows him to gain in strength, I agree with you there. It just gives him time to amass whatever power base he's amassing, which then allows him to come out stronger." She says, before muttering darkly, "I hate waiting." As for Nate's questions, the demoness nods, "I can. My will is law in Limbo, if I wished it, it happens." She considers Nate for a second or two, "I'm certain I could take away the majority of powers from people - " And while her tone is quite confident, there's a but on the end of her words. Belasco thought much the same thing and yet, Illyana defeated him. Still, "I believe I could do it." The demoness finally says, her eyes focused back on Nate. "There would likely be consequences." She finally admits, but truly, which would be worse? Genocide and worldwide destruction? Or the potential for full corruption of Illyana's soul, depending on the strength of the spells she would need to employ. "The potential is there, or at least the potential to bring him down just enough that we could defeat him instead of dying in a blaze of glory." Nate hears the word consequences and shakes his head. One of Stormwatch's tasks is to keep Illyana sane and human. That was part of the deal. "Hmm, lets call that a last resort plan and keep Apocalypse out of Limbo for now. If you can, keep tabs on Genosha, okay? Sooner rather than later we need to go there and if Apocalypse is building something, tear it down before he finishes." "Agreed, sooner rather than later." She says, before she pops to her feet. "Perhaps later we can test within Limbo to see if I can suppress your powers effectively." She says with a quirk of a grin, "A dry run, if you will." Already a portal is beginning to open before her, "And if that goes successfully, then we should do a little sneaking about within Genosha. See what we can find and hear." But for now, she'll keep tabs upon it. "I need to get going for a bit and I'm sure you're just /dying/ - " She says that quite dryly, "To get back to your reading. Catch you later?" "Actually..." Nate hesitates. Then thinks better of it. They have enough worries, and dying is something that can happen anytime in their line of work. "Yeah, I love Kheran philosophy. Let me know if you find something, blondie. Or someone that needs to be kicked around, 'cause I need a break. Take care." Category:Log